Death Of A BabySitter
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: Last Chapter. Helga is babysitting Danny, when strange things start to happen. Then Arnold help out, but it's too late. He's here. The man out to kill Helga has arrived, and it's someone she never expected to see again...
1. The First Night

Death of a Baby-sitter  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HA  
  
Hey, I've got a new story now that I've finished Love and Colorado. Once this one is done, I'll put out Where We're From. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story. I got the idea when I read The Baby-Sitter, by R.L. Stine. Okay, enjoy!:D  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter One: The First Night  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'So every Wednesday and Thursday night from seven to eleven?.Okay.sure that's no problem Mrs. Silverain.no no, that's too much, how bout' four.if you insist.okay, see you tonight,' Helga hung up the phone, anticipating her new baby-sitting job that started tonight, in three hours. At the rate this was going, if she added up all her math correctly, five dollars an hour, two nights a week for eight weeks, that's about.three-hundred and twenty dollars! This baby-sitting business was better than she first thought. All you gotta do is sit back, maybe play a few games, and make sure the kid does everything he's supposed to do.  
  
Mrs. Silverain's youngest son, Daniel is who she would be watching for the next eight weeks, while Mrs. Silverain ran errands and took her older son, David to all his activities. She never did say what her errands were though; and she was a little suspicious on why a twelve-year-old would have activities till eleven 'o'clock. She just kept quiet.  
  
The only thing that made Helga a little reluctant to taking the job was the fact that their house was on a dark, and obscure part of town; very rarely did she ever go over there. Not many people in fact even journeyed to that part of town, unless you lived there. Not many solicitors went to those doors.  
  
Helga was feeling confident that this job would go well though. The boy she would be baby-sitting was quiet and liked to keep to himself, or at least that's what Phoebe had told her. This would be easy. All she would have to do is sit back, do her homework, write in her journal, and look up every once in a while to make sure he doesn't get in trouble. Piece of cake.  
  
'Oh no! I've got five minutes to get there!' Helga yelled to no one imparticular as she grabbed her car keys off the hook in her room and sped down the stairs. Caught up in writing new poetry of Arnold, she almost forgot that she needed to be there an extra fifteen minutes early to be given a short tour of the house, so she would know where everything was. Things like emergency numbers, first aid kit, snacks, etc. She already knew her way around the house. She had visited Phoebe one time while Phoebe was baby-sitting for them. They called Helga up because Phoebe wouldn't be able to give her service. She needed to wake up an extra hour early before school so she could study for all her classes. This year she was taking practically all college leveled classes; and she needed to stay caught up. Helga would have never taken this job if Phoebe hadn't told her before Mrs. Silverain had called a few days before asking for a Baby-sitter on Wednesday. She didn't ask Helga at that time to do both Wednesdays and Thursdays but Helga thought this would be a good opportunity to make some extra cash.  
  
Helga pulled her car up to the curb and hopped out just as Mrs. Silverain opened the front door, frantically waving her arms for Helga to come in.  
  
'Come in Helga, I'm sorry but I need to leave in five minutes.' Helga ran quickly to the door, her blonde hair trailing behind her and flowing as it danced in the wind. Over the years she had grown into a beautiful young woman. Plucked, thin, delicate eyebrows, long, soft, beautiful hair, deep blue eyes that shone. She was gorgeous. All the guys were after her.even Arnold, but she was having fun teasing them. She wasn't completely sure of Arnold's feelings yet. He hadn't told her, but he had hinted. Best not take chances though.  
  
'I was waiting for you, did you get stuck somewhere?'  
  
'No Mrs. Silverain.'  
  
'Call me Jan.'  
  
'Okay, Jan, I got sidetracked and before I knew it was time to go, I'm really sorry.'  
  
'Oh, with what?' she asked Helga curiously, walking inside.  
  
'Oh.nothing.' Helga said behind a blush.  
  
'Bo9ys?' Jan asked with a tiny wicked gleam in her eye. Helga only blushed harder.  
  
'Heh, I guess you could say that. A-anyway,' Helga started before her 'client' found out more about her love life. Mrs. Silverain just smiled, 'where are the emergency numbers?'  
  
'Right over here.' Jan said and started walking away. Helga followed and saw something out of the corner of her eye, a small glint, but she thought nothing of it and continued walking.  
  
~^~  
  
'So I need to run now, if you need anything or you're concerned about anything, feel free to call me anytime, my cell phone number is next to the phone. Oh,' she stopped suddenly. Helga caught herself before running into her. Mrs. Silverain turned around quickly, 'You see that picture on the fridge, with my family?' Helga nodded a yes and Mrs. Silverain motioned for her to take a good look. There was her family, Jan, David, Daniel.and another man, probably her husband. They looked happy and Helga became jealous that she was never happy with her own family.  
  
'So is this your husband?' Helga asked. Jan's expression faded even more.  
  
'If that man comes to the door, call me immediately. Don't open the door to him, i-it's a long story.'  
  
'I understand.' Helga said softly. She did though. Her own father had left not too long ago and now he had a restraining order for abuse. He served a small time in jail, and then he was forbidden to see Helga or Miriam. Olga still saw him rarely.  
  
Jan nodded her head and walked up to Helga, and hugged her.  
  
'Thank you,' she said, 'I've been told I can trust you. Phoebe has given me her best regards and I trust her, just be careful.' Then she turned toward the stairs and yelled her two son's names. Soon after Helga could hear the rapid padding of children's feet running down the stairs and David was in front of her. Daniel appeared not long after, sulking and carrying a stuffed hippo under his arm. It was obvious this toy was used for comfort since there was one eye missing and the fur was ragged and torn.  
  
'Now Daniel, you be a good boy for Helga and Mommy will see you tomorrow, okay?' the small five-year-old nodded reluctantly and hugged his mom, 'We'll see you at eleven, it's incredible how late some of these practices go, and it's so far away. Call me if you have any problems, bye!' she called and Helga and Daniel waved back as Jan blew a kiss and mouthed the words 'I love you' to Daniel and he only hugged his hippo tighter. Soon they were gone and Helga turned to Daniel.  
  
'So kid, what do you wanna do?' he walked over to the TV and turned it on. Helga shrugged and took another look at the photo on the fridge. This time the picture seemed more obscure, and that the man was almost staring at her, like he was out to get her.  
  
'Stop it Helga.' She thought to herself, don't let your imagination get the best of you.' She walked over to the recliner next to Daniel and pulled out her Pink book. At least this kid didn't know how to really read yet. He wouldn't know her secret as she poured out all her feelings into her little book.  
  
Her mind couldn't' focus tonight, it was as if something was blocking out all her motivation to write. She kept thinking back to the picture on the fridge, how it stared at her, with those cold, dark eyes. The smile seemed to fade as all that was left was this man, out to kill her.  
  
She looked up to check on Daniel, and he was gone.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So, what do you think? Arnold appears in the next chapter when he helps her out with this job. If I were Helga, I would be pretty freaked out. Anyway, R&R and.  
  
I'll c ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


	2. Trust Is Dangerous

Death of A Baby-sitter  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold  
  
Hey, sup? Sorry it's been so long, but It takes me a long time to type these up, so.yeah. Anyway, I want to thank anyone who has reviewed my story, but I want to tell Angela Riparig (sp?) thank you so much, but your email address doesn't work. I tried sending you an email but it sent it back to me, so I don't know what to do. Anyway, everyone enjoy this chapter, and I got three more finished stories that I need to start posting. Okay, enjoy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 2: Trust is Dangerous  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Helga started to panic. Visions of that man on the fridge kidnapping Daniel came soaring through her imagination.  
  
Stop, she told herself, just go find him.  
  
She walked over to the stairs and saw something out of the corner of her eye.  
  
'Do you know if we have grape juice?' Daniel asked behind the fridge door. Helga let out a big breath she was holding in. He was only thirsty.  
  
'Are you thirsty? You probably shouldn't have any juice before you go to bed. It'll keep you awake. How about some warm milk?'  
  
'My Mommy gives me hot chocolate.' Helga sighed.  
  
'Okay fine, then you need to go to bed.' Helga looked at Daniel who was already changed into his pajamas; had been since Helga arrived. That made it easier for her. All she needed to do was put him to bed now.  
  
While he made his hot chocolate, Helga studied him for the first time. His unruly brown hair stuck up in all directions and his deep green eyes could almost hypnotize her.  
  
Crimeny, she thought to herself, he's just like a brown haired, normal shaped headed Arnold!  
  
She stared at him only a little while longer until he put his hot chocolate in the microwave, then turning to her and speaking.  
  
'Don't you want any?' Helga shook her head. She needed to think. His personality was similar to Arnold's except that Daniel was shy. She tried to remember something back when she was five.  
  
~^Flashback^~  
  
'Hey football head!' shouted a small blonde girl in a pink dress and pink bow with pigtails, 'you coming or not!?' A small football headed boy wearing a green sweater and blue pants stuck his head out of some weeds.  
  
'I'll be there in a minute!' He went back to the brush in the small pond in the park. Helga followed to see what he was up to.  
  
'Come on Arnoldo, we don't' have all day!' but she soon gasped to see what he had been hiding behind the bush. He was bent over a small nest of tiny ducklings, their mother nowhere in sight.  
  
'I think they lost their Mommy, we should take them somewhere safe.' Helga nodded slowly, subconsciously, not knowing why she agreed. They carried all four ducklings out into the open where everybody else was and Arnold looked over at her and smiled. She loved his smile.  
  
~*end flashback*~  
  
That's all she could remember. They were friends now, after the neighborhood incident. Somehow, someway they were friends before, but Arnold always thought that Helga hated him. Just recently in their young adult lives had he found the real Helga Pataki, when they had to work on a project for Psychology of a Child. They had been learning all about children in this class and Arnold and Helga had been paired up to watch a child for the weekend. By the LUCK of the draw, Helga was THRILLED to have her niece, Sadie.  
  
Finally Olga had been married and Helga was an aunt. She wasn't too thrilled about it since the kid ended up exactly like Olga. She wasn't too fond of Olga's husband either. John.he was more fake than processed cheese and phonier than Olga. The only part of the project Helga loved was spending time with Arnold, but Sadie got in the way. Every time she found the chance to flirt with Arnold, Sadie would cry that she wanted some juice, and when she almost got some alone time with Arnold, Sadie would run in the room and ruin the moment. They had stayed at Arnold's house. Arnold had slept on his couch, Helga slept in his bed and Sadie in the crib. Helga didn't get any sleep knowing he was so near, yet so far away.  
  
'I'm tired, can you tuck me in?' Daniel asked Helga throwing her out of her revere.  
  
'Sure, c'mon.' Along with being nicer, Helga had become more motherly from baby-sitting so often. She was hoping Arnold noticed when they watched Sadie.  
  
'I wanna read a story.'  
  
'Ooookay, which one?'  
  
'This one,' Daniel said picking up the biggest one. Maybe he wasn't so shy after you got to know him.  
  
'How about I read half now, and half tomorrow night?'  
  
'Aww, but I've never read this one before.'  
  
'Well then, you'll be looking forward to me coming tomorrow.' Daniel smiled and Helga picked up the large children's book.  
  
'Once upon a time.'  
  
~*~  
  
'And then the wizard.' Helga looked down and noticed Daniel fast asleep and snoring. Slowly she slipped off his bed, placing the book on the ground and tip toed out of his room after turning off the lights. She flew down the stairs and took a sharp left into the living room where she could finally finish writing in her little pink book. She sat down on the recliner and started to write.  
  
How wilt thou love me?  
  
I count the days  
  
Shall I resign my petty front?  
  
So thou shalt see mine true face?  
  
Alas I have done so,  
  
But thou hasn't shown a sign  
  
That thee love me with loves true eyes.  
  
Oh circular orbs,  
  
Show me thine true identity.  
  
True, unlike the moon  
  
That monthly changes in her circled orb.  
  
Oh, Arnold,  
  
Shall you ever learn to like;  
  
Or even love?  
  
She sighed and laid back, satisfied with her new love to incorporate Shakespeare into her poetry.  
  
BANG!!  
  
Helga just about jumped out of her skin from the sound. She calmed down a little bit until she closed her book and stood up from the chair. She walked toward the front door until something caught her eye; it looked as if something, or rather someone run out the side door. Her suspicions became real when she heard the door slam shut. She ran toward the door and thrust it open, hoping to catch the guilty person.  
  
No one was there.  
  
The fog floated above the grass as oil on water. It was impossible to see anything. The fog was as thick as could be.  
  
That's strange, she thought, there's never usually fog at night here. At that moment she realized Daniel's presence in the house, sleeping upstairs. Panic flooded her veins hoping he was still there, and after she would call the police.  
  
She ran upstairs faster than she ever had run in her life, into Daniel's room. He was.  
  
'Whew,' she sighed in relief that he was in his bed, snoring like before. Slowly she walked over to his bed and lightly shook him.  
  
'Danny, wake up,' she couldn't leave him alone knowing there was a prowler around. 'Danny, wake up.' The small boy stretched out his body like a cat and rubbed his sleepy eyes.  
  
'What?' he asked, beyond bewilderment.  
  
'C'mon, I'll carry you. We need to go into your mom's bedroom. There's a phone in there, right?'  
  
'Is my dad back?' He asked a little scared. Helga didn't know what to do as tears formed in his eyes. She had learned to become a little more motherly and comforting after baby-sitting so many kids, but no training could ever get her prepared for this.  
  
'I-I don't know. I don't think it is.' She lied, although she wasn't certain of who it was. She picked up Daniel and carried him into Mrs. Silverain's room, while he clutched his hippo and Helga ran for dear life. Helga locked the door behind them, then put Daniel onto the bed and picked up the phone, dialing a few numbers. It rang a few times before someone answered.  
  
'I think someone broke into this house.'  
  
~*~  
  
'Helga honey, what happened?' Mrs. Silverain ran through the crowd of policemen frantically, pushing people over. After the police arrived, Helga called Mrs. Silverain and she came right from wherever it was she was at, 'Is Daniel okay?'  
  
'He's right here Jan, he's okay.' Helga motioned to a sleeping Daniel in her lap. Mrs. Silverain let out a long breath she was holding in.  
  
'Did the police find whoever it was?' Jan asked, hoping for the best answer, which Helga couldn't give. Helga looked over at the policemen with a hint of malice in her expression.  
  
'Yeah, well those men they call police men said it was a false alarm, that I was probably just seing and hearing things. They didn't find anything,' she exclaimed. Surprisingly Mrs. Silverain looked relieved.  
  
'It must have been nothing then, I just talked to my sister tonight and she lives near my ex-husband on the west coast. She said that he's in jail right now. I don't know what for though. I'm sure it was the shutters that frightened you, you said you heard a bang? They can make quite a lot of raquet.' Helga looked at her astonishingly. She didn't believe Helga. It was bad enough that the police didn't buy her story, but Jan? Helga knew that it wasn't her imagination. She would prove it too. Helga G. Pataki is never wrong.  
  
'Why don't you go home dear. I appreciate your responsibility, and I'll pay you for the entire night. Will you come back tomorrow?' Helga only started at her. What was up with everyone? Why was everyone so calm? This was serious! But this could be her chance to prove that someone did come. Helga would catch them next time.  
  
'S-sure. I-is it okay if I bring a friend?'  
  
'Of course. I'm sure you and your friend can get your homework done while Daniel is sleeping. Oh, and thank you again Helga. I appreciate it,' she started walking toward the door. Helga picked up all her books and followed the policemen filing out as well. On her way out she noticed Daniel hugging his hippo, almost hiding behind it. Helga smiled at him and behind the comfort toy, Helga could swear she saw him smile too.  
  
'Bye Helga, thank you.' Mrs. Silverain said once Helga was out the door. Helga returned the farewell and got in her own car and drove home, knowing exactly who would help her catch this villain tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
'Hey football head,' Helga yelled, approaching him in the lunchroom line, cutting in front of everyone else. Arnold turned and smiled at the person who called for him. When he reached high school, he realized football head was just a nickname he would have to stick with. Besides, it was more of a friendly address now, than a taunt.  
  
'Hey Helga, what's up?'  
  
'Okay, let's cut the small talk. I need to ask you a favor.' Arnold looked at her happily. She was asking HIM to do a favor? His heart did a flip in his chest as he tried to regain his cool. Why was he cursed with always getting goofy and faint in front of girls?  
  
'S-sure, what is it?'  
  
'I've got a baby-sitting job that I need you to help me with. Come on, I'll explain it,' she grabbed his wrist and drug him out of the lunchroom.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay, that was the end of the second chapter. Chapter three will be up next week, so until then,  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


	3. Nobody Can Help

Death of A Baby-Sitter  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold  
  
Hey, I told you I'd be back soon. Okay, so here's chapter three, and thank you to all the positive reviews. I really appreciate them, and keep them coming. It keeps me wanting to write.:D Okay, enjoy:  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter Three: Nobody Can Help  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'So, nobody believes you?' Arnold asked while sitting on top of a box in the janitor's closet while Helga paced back and forth trying to figure this out.  
  
'Exactly,' she said matter-of-factly.  
  
'But Helga, you have been known for stretching the truth, even if you are telling them everything without exaggeration, remember seventh grade?' Helga stopped pacing and chuckled slightly at the memory. She had her leg broken after she fell off a four wheeler. She decided to have some fun with the situation and told the people at the hospital that Sid had pushed her off so the police became involved. It turned out that Sid was tiding a different four wheeler at the time. How would they remember that incident though?  
  
'Well,' she said shaking herself out of her own revere, 'I guess we'll just have to catch this guy red-handed.' Just then, the school bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of fifth hour.  
  
'Oh, shit! We're late for class. I'll write you a note and you can decide if you're going to help me or not.' Arnold nodded, then thought about something as they walked to class, receiving stares as they walked out of the janitor's closet by some other late students.  
  
'What about Phoebe?' He asked.  
  
'She's busy,' Arnold nodded as he and Helga rounded the corner. They walked in, as the class turned and stared at them. Mrs. Stellar walked over to the two late students, staring Arnold in the eye. Helga glared at the teacher.  
  
'Well Arnold, I must say I'm disappointed in you. You're never late. As for you Miss Pataki,' she turned sharply toward Helga, 'You should have been to class on time for once.' Helga's glare softened into an innocent smile.  
  
'Why, did I miss something?' Helga asked priggishly. Mrs. Stellar fumed at her wit.  
  
'Why are you always late?' she asked sternly? Helga smirked and walked toward her seat.  
  
'Because you're always ringing the bell before I get here.' The class, including Arnold snickered at her comment. Mrs. Stellar sighed in defeat.  
  
'Sit down, Arnold. Now class,' she said picking up a stack of papers,' I'm going to hand back your essays.' She started to pass them out. When she got to Stinky Peterson, he looked at his paper, then up at Mrs. Stellar.  
  
'Willikers Mrs. Stellar, I done think I deserve other than a zero on this paper.'  
  
'Me too Stinky, but that's the lowest grade I could give.'  
  
'Aww, gee.' He sulked in his deep southern accent. Helga just scribbled the plan on a note and handed it to Arnold when the teacher wasn't looking. After he read it, he gave her the thumbs up and went back to the book he was supposed to be reading.  
  
~*~  
  
'So, this is the famous Silverain house?' Arnold asked as Helga pulled her car into the driveway.  
  
'Yep, it looks like its 200 years old or something. Crimeny! Why don't they plow down these houses and--I-I mean.' she stopped when she realized what she had said. Once again, her mouth spoke faster than her thoughts. She looked over at Arnold who was now looking at her sadly.  
  
'So they can tear down these houses like they almost ruined my neighborhood?' Helga was truly sorry with that she said, and she could tell Arnold had been hurt. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He shuddered and a warm feeling grew in his chest at the contact.  
  
'Look, I-I'm sorry.I-I didn't mean it like that.' He looked over at her and managed a small smile,' Let's go inside. I'm sure Mrs. Silverain has to leave soon.' Arnold nodded and opened his door. They both walked up to the front door as Helga rang the doorbell. Mrs. Silverain answered it.  
  
'Hello Helga.oh, you brought a boy?' she looked a little hesitant about it, 'Is he your boyfriend?' both Helga and Arnold blushed at the thought.  
  
'Well, he's a boy, and my friend, but we're not a couple if that's what you're asking.'  
  
If only we were, Helga thought.  
  
'Oh, okay,' she let out a long breath, then checked her watch, 'Oh my, we need to go. David!' she yelled, 'c'mon honey, you'll be late for practice! Bye Helga, bye.what's your name?'  
  
'Arnold.'  
  
'Okay bye Arnie.' Helga and Arnold both froze when that name left her lips. They stayed frozen as Mrs. Silverain and David left.  
  
'Hi Helga!' Daniel yelled, making Helga's blood rush again.  
  
'Oh, hi Danny.' Helga said as the small boy squeezed the air out of her. Arnold smiled at her.  
  
'Let's go inside.'  
  
~*~  
  
'And they lived happily ever after, the end.' Helga put down the book she had been reading him, 'See, I told you we'd finish it tonight.' Daniel smiled and jumped up and down on his bed.  
  
'I was waiting all day for you to come! I like how the wizard turned the witch into a toad, that's my favorite part!' he stopped bouncing and looked up at Helga, 'What's your favorite part?' Helga smiled.  
  
'When the prince and princess fall in love.' She said dreamily, then she sighed. Daniel looked at her strangely.  
  
'Helga!' Arnold yelled shaking her out of her little dream, 'I thought of something.'  
  
'I'll be there in a minute!' she yelled, then turned to Daniel, 'Good night, I'll see you next Thursday, Okay?'  
  
'What about that man?' Daniel asked. Helga froze.  
  
'W-w-what man?' she stuttered, scared to know what he was talking about.  
  
'That man.oh yeah, I think he was in my dream. He said he'd come back tonight, but he wouldn't bother us.' Why was he acting so strange? First Mrs. Silverain, now Daniel. It was like everyone had been brainwashed.  
  
'O-okay,' she said shakily, trying to keep her cool, 'I-I'll look out for him. Good night.'  
  
'Good night Helga,' Helga tip toed over to the door after tucking him in and shut off the lights, then flew down the stairs much like she had the night before; and then.  
  
The lights went out.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Uh-oh, what's going to happen now? LOL guess you'll have to wait another week. Sorry guys, but I don't have much computer time. Thanks again for the reviews and keep them coming!!!:D Keep me inspired! Anyway.  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


	4. He Wants Her Dead

Death of A Baby-Sitter  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold.  
  
Hey, long time since I updated this story, so I thought you guys hopefully wanted to see the fourth chapter, so here it is.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 4: He Wants Her Dead  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A couple seconds later the lights came back on.  
  
'C'mon Helga, it was only a short power out. It's okay.' She told herself before she walked over to Arnold.  
  
'Do you know why the power went out?' he asked.  
  
'N-no,' she said a little shakily. Contrary to his usual denseness, he caught onto her uneasiness.  
  
'Hey Helga, what's wrong? I'm sure it was just the power company.' She thought for a moment No, it hadn't been. The lights outside were still on if her memory served her correctly. When the power went out, the lights in the other houses remained on.  
  
'No,' she said more panicky,' It wasn't. The other houses didn't have a power splurge.' He looked at her with fear in his eyes.  
  
'D-do you think it's.?' before he could finish, the lights went out again. Helga screamed but a hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
'Helga, shhh,' came Arnold's voice. She calmed down a little bit,' We can't let the guy know where we are. Let's go get Danny, and we'll go into a room where it's safe. We'll call the police again.' He released her from him  
  
'They won't believe me!' she yelled in a whisper.  
  
'I'll call them, then they'll know it's not a joke if two people are this freaked out. Let's go get Danny.' Helga nodded and reached around until she came to a cupboard. She felt around inside until cold metal came in contact with her skin.  
  
'Ureka,' she whispered pulling the flashlight from the cupboard. She turned it on and there was a sudden illumination from the flashlight, 'C'mon, let's go.' She motioned for Arnold to follow her and he complied. They walked up the stairs.  
  
'You go get Danny and I'll go into his mom's room to call 911.' Helga nodded and handed Arnold the flashlight once she reached Danny's door. A little uneasily, she continued into the room to luckily find him asleep.  
  
'Wake up Danny,' she shook him lightly like she had before and slowly he awoke, groaning and stretching; rubbing his eyes from sleep.  
  
'W-what?' he asked not fully awake.  
  
'C'mon, we're going to your mom's room again.' She picked up the small boy and he grabbed his hippo before they left the room. He clutched onto her for dear life while Helga followed the light coming from Mrs. Silverrain's room. She walked in and closed the door behind her. There was a distraut Arnold sitting on the bed, staring at the wall as if it was the most fascinating thin he'd ever seen. She let Danny go from her arms and he laid on the ground, asleep again.  
  
'A-Arnold?' she said a little scared,' Why didn't you call the police?' he looked over at her with a shocked look on his face  
  
'The line's dead.' He said with no emotion.  
  
'Wh-wh-what do you mean the line's dead?' she asked him in an extremely panicked voice. He looked back over at the phone with the same aloof look.  
  
'H-Helga, we need to get out of here--now.' He was serious. Whoever this was that was scaring them wasn't just playing games, he was serious He didn't want someone to come out--alive.  
  
'A-all right--come on Danny.Danny? Danny!?' Helga started panicking and running around the room searching for him. Arnold got up to help her. They searched high, and low, but he was no where to be seen. Suddenly the phone rang again, scaring them to death *(no pun intended)* Hadn't the phone line just been dead a few minutes ago? This person was just trying to mess with their minds. With a shaky arm, Arnold reached over and picked up the receiver, and Helga put her ear next to the receiver so she could listen too.  
  
'H-hello?' Arnold said in a shaky voice.  
  
'I have the boy.' A distinctly familiar voice said. It sounded like.like deep voice, but Helga was right here. Someone was using a voice box.  
  
'Give him back!' Helga yelled at the creep. A sick laugh was heard from the man, and they could hear Danny in the background. It was obvious that whoever this was had his hand around Danny's mouth. Helga's face flushed of its color and cold beads of sweat formed on her body. The person on the other line laughed again, in the same sick tone that made Arnold's stomach turn, making him want to throw up.  
  
'Oh I'll give him back Helga. All I want is you.' Helga gasped and Arnold was shocked. What could this man possibly want with Helga?  
  
'W-what?' she asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
'You heard me. Come into the backyard alone. I'll let Danny go, but you have to come with me.' Her heart was racing now. Whoever this was wanted her dead. She was breathing hard, almost hyperventilating. Arnold grew mad with a passion. This guy wasn't about to hurt Helga, or Danny.  
  
'Listen you creep, whoever you are, the police are going to catch you, so to make it easy on yourself, don't do anything you'll regret.' Arnold yelled. The phone was silent for a moment; they thought the man had abandoned, then he spoke again.  
  
'By the tree.' And then he hung up. Arnold quickly dialed 911, but before he could get to a dispatcher, the line went dead again. Arnold slammed the phone on the pad and walked to the window with his head in his hand. Helga stood behind him.  
  
'I'm going out there,' she said. Arnold turned around.  
  
'But-but what if he kills you?' He asked her frantically, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her slightly. She glared at him a little.  
  
'I have to,' she said, 'He's MY responsibility, I have to save him!' Arnold nodded and looked down, still holding onto her shoulders. He looked back up at her.  
  
'Well, if you don't come back, then.' and then he kissed her. It was a simple, yet meaningful kiss. She gave in and kissed him back, until she pulled back.  
  
'I'll be back, I promise,' she said before she ran downstairs. Would she be back? She hoped so, but a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that might not happen. Arnold followed her and stood in the kitchen as Helga walked onto the porch and down the steps into the grass. Which tree was this man talking about? There was a hell of a lot of trees here! She walked by, looking around her observantly when Danny ran out from behind one of the trees.  
  
'Helga!' He yelled as he ran into her arms sobbing, 'Helga it's the man from my dream!' Helga gasped. This man hadn't come in his dream, it was real. This man was real.  
  
'Danny, run. Go inside,' she whispered to him, 'Arnold is waiting there. Both of you go to the neighbors and call the police, as fast as you can.' Danny sobbed even harder.  
  
'But what about you Helga?'  
  
'She's coming with me,' a very familiar voice said in the dark. She couldn't see him now.  
  
'Run Danny,' she said, as he ran into his home. Helga turned back to look this man in the eye. What the hell did he want with her?  
  
'Why are you here, what do you want!?' she asked as calmly as possible. The man chuckled and stepped out into the darkness. She could see him, but his face was still shrouded in darkness. The man carried Danny's stuffed hippo in his left hand, and a knife in the right hand. Helga gasped as the man slit the hippo in two. That wasn't a very promising sign.  
  
'Your little boyfriend and the little boy you're baby-sitting can't help you now,' he said as he slowly came closer to her. She backed up with every step he took forward.  
  
'W-why not!? Arnold and Danny are smart. They'll get me out of here, and you'll be in jail!' She could see the shadow of the man's head shake as he laughed.  
  
'Oh Helga, you're even more stupid than I thought you were. Olga always did so much better than you. I even begged you to come, but you didn't.' Helga scrunched up her face, trying ot remember where she ahd heard it before. She couldn't think. She was too afraid for her life.  
  
'I-I don't know what you're talking abou--'  
  
'And you think Alfred and Danny are going to save you? Hah! That orphan boy won't get near a phone before you're dead!' Helga gasped. She knew exactly who it was now, but why!?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay, the next chapter will be up soon. Hey, did you know that R.L. Stine works for Nickelodeon? He was one of the writers for an old show, Ureka's Castle, or something like that. I read it in the little thing at the end of one of his books that tells about the author. I thought that was cool.  
  
I thought Helga should be all motherly over Danny. I also picture her as pretty freaked out because she always panics in bad situations.  
  
Anyway, I'll post, soon hopefully. I hope you enjoyed my chapter. There's only one chapter left of this, and then I'll start posting a new story, called There Is No Justice. Please r/r.  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


	5. She's Dead?

Death of A Baby-sitter  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold  
  
Hey, here's the last chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy. I'm even busy during the summer so my goal is to update on or more stories once every two weeks, or more often. So here's the last installment of this story. I hope you enjoy.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Chapter 5: She's Dead?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
'Get away from me dad, stay the hell away from me." Helga said, backing up frantically. Bob laughed unheartily.  
  
'All I wanted was for you to come with me,' he said as his entire face showed in the light. He ahd a scar on his left cheek, and his face had been clearly unshaven for a while. He advanced toward her with a crude smile playing on his face.  
  
'The court order says you can't come within 100 feet of me!' Helga screamed at him in panic.  
  
Bob shook his head, 'Do you really think I'd listen to those windbags? It's a bunch of crock written on a stinkin' piece of paper. It's bullshit!' He yelled back, still advancing on her.  
  
Helga kept backing up with every step he took forward. 'Why do you want to kill me!?!? What do you want with me!?' Bob smiled as Helga ran into the wall of the house. She was stuck, she couldn't go back any further. Bob pinned her against the house and stuck the knife at her throat. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, and pressed the knife into her throat, staining the steel with a little blood.  
  
'Because you're so vulnerable,' he whispered. She continued to shake as tears streamed down her cheek. He was killing her, torturing her every last minute before she died. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat, but felt it impossible.  
  
Bob smiled and kissed her cold cheek. 'Goodbye Helga.' He said wickedly  
  
Before he could make another move, he was knocked over by someone. Helga collapsed onto the ground, convulsing and breathing, trying to get herself straight again. Arnold picked up her wrecked form and started to whisk her away.  
  
'Hurry Helga! The police will be here soon,' he said as they ran. She couldn't run though. She was in too much shock. She tripped as he tried to help her up. Finally she got up, but Arnold felt a sharp pain and now he fell. Helga gasped when she heard a horrible cry come from the lips of her beloved, and kneeled down to him. A gnarly hand reached down, and pulled the knife out of Arnold's arm, slowly so he would feel the pain. Arnold winced and clutched his wound that was drenching his shirt crimson as Helga looked up, looked her father in the eye.  
  
'You bastard,' she screamed. He smiled and tut tutted her, waving the knife hypnotically in her face. She could see Arnold's blood still on the knife, mixed with her own. It was so revolting that she wanted to throw up, though it didn't even phase Big Bob.  
  
'You're forgetting who has the knife my dear.' Bob smiled sickly.  
  
Arnold looked up for the first time, and saw who the man really was.  
  
'Big.Bob.P-Pataki?' Arnold stammered. Bob switched his gaze over to Arnold, leaving Helga alone for a minute. With a smile, Bob kicked Arnold in the stomach as Arnold let out a loud groan in pain.  
  
'No! Leave him alone!' Helga yelled as she charged after her father, tugging at his hair, trying to distract him so Arnold could escape. Big Bob was too strong for Helga. He pushed her backwards, and she hit a tree, becoming unconscious. Bob thought he had finally killed her. He smiled wickedly, as Arnold looked at her, tears forming in his eyes. As Bob laughed, Arnold got up all the strength he could muster, and pulled the knife from the hand of the serpent, and plunged it in his heart like a knight fighting a dragon. Bob clenched his chest as he wavered a few moments, then finally fell to his death. Arnold began to feel light headed as he touched the wound on his arm. His knees buckled beneath him, and he tried crawling over to Helga, falling on top of her unmoving form. He could faintly hear sirens in the back ground as darkness soon claimed him.  
  
~^~  
  
His eyes burned as he tried to open them reluctantly. Everything he saw was a big giant blur. His hands felt warm, and he could feel someone stroking the back of his palm rhythmically. He looked over to the person, and there was Helga, in a hospital gown, stroking his hand. He smiled and tightened his fingers, grasping her hand in his. She gasped, and looked down at him. He was finally awake.  
  
'Hey,' she said as a tear slipped down her beautiful cheek, 'thanks for saving me.' He nodded and motioned for her to come closer to him. He kissed her lightly, and pulled back.  
  
'You saved Danny, Helga,' he said, 'that was a very noble thing to do.'  
  
She smiled. 'Yeah, well I had to. Plus, I can't help lovin the kid. He's so full of life and he reminds me of--' she stopped and clamped her hand over her mouth. It was too late, but she realized what had left her mouth. He looked into her deep blue eyes and found her answer. He reached up and kissed her again and she gave in.  
  
'Just friends, eh?' Mrs. Silverain asked from the door. Helga jerked back and stared at her client with wide eyes.  
  
Jan just smiled. 'I'm just kidding, but I wanted to thank you both for risking your lives to save Danny. Arnold, if you weren't there, I--' she couldn't even finish her sentence as tears fell from her eyes. Arnold could see Danny hiding behind Mrs. Silverain.  
  
'Do you know who the man was though, Mrs. Silverain?' Helga asked. Jan scrunched up her face. All they had told her was that his name was Bob. Jan shook her head and Helga took a deep breath.  
  
This was harder for her to say than she thought it would be. 'He-he was my father, and he was out to kill me.' Jan gasped, looking faint. She felt around and found a chair to sit down on. She sat down, still with the look of shock on her face.  
  
'S-so, y-you mean.' she tried saying, but her lips were paralyzed and she couldn't form coherent words. Helga sighed and sat down next to Mrs. Silverain to tell her the story. Arnold looked over toward the door at Danny. Arnold smiled, which made Daniel smile. He walked over to Arnold and looked up at him.  
  
'Thanks for saving me and Helga,' Danny said softly.  
  
Arnold smiled and ruffled Danny's hair. 'No problem.' Arnold said. He noticed Danny no longer had his stuffed Hippo, but then again Bob ripped it in half in the backyard. When Arnold got out of the hospital, he would buy Danny a new stuffed hippo. Danny looked up at Arnold again with tears in his eyes.  
  
'Her daddy is so much like mine,' Danny said and tried to sniff back a few tears. He ran over to Arnold and hugged him tightly. Arnold patted the small boy on the back and looked over at Helga and Jan. They too were hugging. Arnold caught Helga's eye for a moment and she smiled at him. It was then that he knew she would be okay. Everything would turn out fine. He was back to looking on the bright side, and she would be okay; he would be okay. Danny was okay. Baby-sitting can be torture, and this time it was, literally. Arnold sighed and watched the clouds fly quickly by in the sky, knowing it was a sign that this world was now a safer place.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay, that's it, that's the end. What did you think? I want to know, especially since this was my last chapter. Well, onto a new story. Soon, I should start posting my next story, There is No Justice. Then I have another story finished too. Anyway it goes, I'm not done. There's still Where We're From too. That's a long one. Anyway, have a great summer. School is out!!!!  
  
C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


End file.
